speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Citrakayah
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Animals in the future page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Found anything 'interesting' *coughTotallysucksmorethanaveragecough*? I decided to give a bad article a longer-than-average rant after it edited the deathgleaner's page to include it in there for no good reason. :: Indeed, these did not. Citrakayah (talk) 23:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : Flying cats. Flying cats, people. 23:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : I think flying cats are good if they have a good reason to fly. However, I presume these ones didn't. : -Eo You are now an admin.Admantus (talk) 15:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Admantus *draws steel and charges* : Thus it begins. The Admantus-Eotyranusaurus-Citrakayah mass extinction event. Citrakayah (talk) 15:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : No elephant macaque, salamander zebra, devil tailed tiger, or giant mudskipper will resist our assult. : Admantus (talk) 15:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Admantus Get off this wiki you hater. You are the worst grime to ever crawl out of the primordial ooze. : *bows* Citrakayah (talk) 20:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So, what to do in our assault and conquering of the wiki? Hi Citr. I thought of a plan of action. Step 1: Either find a category to cover or spam the 'Random Page' button. Step 2: Find and delete bad things (I just deleted an otter from the moon, called a moon otter). Step 3: Make the categories for suitably-large or well-liked projects like Viam Alternatus, Furaha, Nereus, Skatha, Jurassic Split and other things not yet here. Step 4: Step back and/or join the masses of people we'll invite to put up the previously-existing creatures. : Sounds good. We should also get rid of some of those categories; I just got rid of 'ugly things' and 'apex killers' sounds bad; should be 'apex predators'. Also should tell Specfan not to call me evil. Citrakayah (talk) 19:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : I'm just protecting all of the pages for the next month so he gets bored and leaves. : -Eo : I blocked specfan for a year. : ~Admantus ::: Fair enough, I suppose. Citrakayah (talk) 20:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Tables Sorry if I bother you, Citrakayah, but these tables are a bit of a mess. The biological-scheme table here somehow disappears behind the white space, and some of the star tables here seem to randomly delete merged cells. Do you know a way to avoid this? - Concavenator (talk) 14:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I changed the table on the second link, now they no longer need merged cells. There's still the problem with the first one, though. - Concavenator (talk) 17:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Near as I can tell the table is too wide to fit. Thankfully one can click a little thing in the top right corner (on my computer at least) to enlarge it to full size. Citrakayah (talk) 22:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC)